Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to distributed database storage of information within such communication systems.
Description of Related Art
Communication systems support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. The systems can range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems, to the Internet, to point-to-point in-home wireless networks and can operate in accordance with one or more communication standards. For example, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11x (where x may be various extensions such as a, b, n, g, etc.), Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), etc., and/or variations thereof. Different wireless communication systems may support different types of communications such as data communications and/or voice communications.
In addition, some communication systems include databases (DBs) therein that store various types of information. DBs can be implemented to store a variety of information (e.g., user data, user account information, and/or other information). As the size of such DBs increase in size, the prior art fails to provide adequate means for management of such DBs and for searching and locating such information in such DBs. For example, some DBs can include multiple millions (or billions, or more) of entries. The prior art does not provide adequate means by which such large DBs can be searched in an acceptably fast manner to ensure other portions of the communication system do not suffer performance degradation.